To You
by RichTeethYeol
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin melindungi apa yang ia cintai./Hunhan/


**For You**

**By RichTeethYeol**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan**

**Summary : Sehun hanya ingin melindungi apa yang ia cintai.**

**Disclaimer : of course the plot is mine ;)**

**Warning: alurnya maju mundur, cerita gaje, aneh, pasaran, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, dll. Don't Like Don't Read yoo~**

**Jangan lupa RnR~ kamsahabnida :) **

**.**

_"italic" _= Flashback

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

_"Hei.. Jangan menangis.. Namamu siapa? Namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Salam kenal." Seorang anak kecil bernama Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun kecil yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon sakura, sambl memeluk kaki kirinya yang terluka._

_Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki Sehun, "wah.. kau terluka rupanya. Sini aku obati." Luhan merogoh tas jinjingnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air dan sebuah sapu tangan bergaris. Luhan membasuh kaki Sehun yang terluka dengan air minumnya yang di sahut oleh ringisan pelan dari Sehun._

_"Aakkhh... Appo.." Sehun kembali menitikkan air matanya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung kelabakan._

_"Hei.. Tahan sebentar.. Jangan menangis.. Kumohon tahan sebentar saja.." Luhan kecil mengusap luka itu perlahan. Mencoba menghilangkan darah yang keluar. Meskipun hanya luka kecil, Luhan tau luka itu bisa saja terkena infeksi. Kurang lebih itulah yang diajarkan ibunya. Sementara Sehun masih saja meringis. Menahan rasa perih karena lukanya._

_"...sedikit lagii.." Luhan mengusap luka itu dengan bajunya, lalu membalutnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa._

_"Nah.. Selesai.." Luhan kecil tersenyum puas. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Sekarang sudah tak apa."_

_Sehun kecil menatap Luhan bingung. Kemudian menyahut dengan suara pelan._

_"Kamsahamnida.."_

Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menatap langit kamarya dengan kosong. Dengan perlahan, air mata mengalir di ujung matanya. Mengantarkan sejuta rasa sakit yang tak pernah habis di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang bahkan sudah terlalu biasa untuk ia rasakan. Yang tak akan pernah bisa terhapus dengan segala upaya atau cara apapun. Tak akan.

Tangannya terangkat. Menggapai langit kamarnya dengan kesedihan yang menyertainya. Seolah menggapai sesuatu yang tak akan penah ia raih. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia ambil kembali.

Seseorang bernama Xi Luhan.

Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia mendudukkan badannya. Menatap seisi kamarnya datar. Kemudian melirik jam kecil di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Masih tengah malam. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah pigura di sebelahnya dan juga sebuah kain kecil bergaris yang tersimpan rapih di depannya

Sial.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Melirik ujung lorong rumahnya sekilas. Kemudian hanya terdiam sambil memandangi lantai di depannya dengan nanar. Kembali sepenggal ingatan teringat olehnya.

_Sehun kecil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan riang. Menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang luas. Melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong lantai 2 rumahnya. Di otaknya sudah banyak petualangan-petualangan harinya yang telah siap untuk di bagikan kepada ayah dan ibunya. Ia pun sudah tak sabar melihat ibunya tersenyum sambil memeluknya dan juga ayahnya yang mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang._

_Sehun kecil menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas di rautnya._

_Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar._

_"Abeoji.. Eomma.." Sehun membuka kamar itu. Kemudian membukanya dengan tak sabar. Dan seketika matanya membulat._

_Kedua orang tuanya terbunuh._

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menggeretakkan giginya. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya gusar.

_"Hikkss..." Sehun kecil menangis sendirian di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. Memeluk kakinya sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Luhan yang tak sengaja lewat, langsung panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun._

_"Ya! Oh Sehun! Gwaenchana?!" Luhan mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun, lalu mengguncangnya agak keras. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata._

_"L-Luhannie h-hyung.."_

_"Apa yang terjadi, Sehunnie?"_

_"E-eom.. Eomma dan appa..hiks..." badan Sehun kembali bergetar. Kondisi orang tuanya yang mengenaskan kembali terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menceritakan apapun yang ia lihat. Walaupun tak terlalu jelas apa yang Sehun coba ceritakan, setidaknya Luhan dapat mengangkap garis besarnya._

_Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Mengusap kepala Sehun lembut. Memberi ketenangan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Semampu yang ia bisa._

_Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang tertinggal di pipi Sehun. Lalu tersenyum manis. _

_"Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sehunnie."_

.

.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Membakar roti tawarnya dalam diam. Kemudian Ia hempaskan badannya pada salah satu kursi dan menatap panggangan roti itu nanar.

_"Hyung. Aku lapar." rengek Sehun pada Luhan yang nampak sibuk dengan televisinya._

_"Kenapa kau tak membakar roti saja, Hun? Bukannya itu mudah?" ujar Luhan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari siaran bola pada televisi._

_"Itu masalahnya.."_

_"Apa?"Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Sehun yang kini tengah gelisah._

_"Aku tak mengerti menggunakan panggangan roti.."_

_Ucapan Sehun otomatis membuat Luhan terbahak. "Astaga, Hun. Kau sudah berumur 14 tahun masih tak mengerti cara membakar roti dengan panggangan? Kau ini." Luhan bangkit lalu menarik Sehun menuju dapur. Luhan mendudukan Sehun pada sebuah kursi, lalu mencari roti di kulkas. Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat begitu banyak bahan makanan yang masih utuh._

_"Astaga, Hun. Selama ini kau makan apa saja? Bahan makanan di kulkasmu masih banyak." Luhan berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar roti._

_"Nih, tinggal kau panaskan panggangannya, lalu masukan roti ini ke bolongan yang ada di atas. Lalu tekan kebawah dengan tombol yang itu." Instruksi Luhan. "Aku akan membuat susu dan salad untuk kita." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu menjalankan apa yang telah di instruksikan oleh Luhan._

_"Selamat maka~n." keduanya langsung menyerbu makanan yang telah tersaji. Sehun yang memang kelaparan terihat rakus dan membuat Luhan langsung tertawa. Yah, meskipun rotinya matang tidak gosong, tapi tetap saja selainya berantakan. Biarlah.._

_._

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya di balik kedua tangannya.

.

_"Saengil chukhae, Oh Sehun.." ujar Luhan sambil menydorkan sepiring kue lumayan besar padanya. Sebuah kue sederhana dengan angka 17 tertanam di atasnya, namun terlihat manis di pandangannya. Mungkin karena Luhan yang membuatnya. Huh.. Dia mulai gila._

_"Gomawo, Lulu." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. Ia mencolek sedikit krim, lalu mencicipinya sedikit._

_"Manis." Ujar Sehun. Luhan nampak berbinar._

_"Benarkah? Kau suka?"_

_"Ya. Aku menyukai itu."_

_"Kalau begitu cepatlah buat permohonan dan tiup lilin itu." Ujar Luhan. Masih terdengar sangat antusias. Sehun tertawa kecil. Kemudian meletakkan kue itu di atas meja makan._

_"Hei, sabar sebentar, nona." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Memojokkan Luhan ke meja makan. Menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi badan Luhan. Memenjarakannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah padam._

_"A-aku ini lelaki tau!"_

_"Aku tak peduli itu, sweetheart~" ucap Sehun enteng. Mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Luhan. Lalu kembali tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah. Kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun terlalu membuatnya shock._

_"Yak!"_

_"Haha.. Oke, oke." Sehun menatap lilin itu sebentar. Lalu memandangi wajah Luhan yang kini telah duduk di seberangnya._

_" Aku, Oh Sehun. Ingin selamanya bersama dengan Oh Luhan dan menjaganya dengan apapun yang aku punya. Dan ingin menjadikannya menjadi pendamping dalam hidupku selamanya. Menjadi ibu dri anak-anakku." Dan Sehun meniup lilinnya. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan yang tegah menunduk. Sehun berdiri. Lalu berjalan kesamping Luhan._

_"Nah, apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat wajah Luhan. Menatap intens kedua mata rusa tersebut. Mempertipis jarak antara mereka._

_"… Ya. Aku mau."_

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Sehun terus saja membenturkan wajahnya ke meja makan. Tak perduli meskipun meja tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang sangat kuat. Tak perduli akan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Meskipun dahinya berdarah ataupun wajahnya hancur, Sehun sudah tak perduli lagi.

Ia merasa bodoh. Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia membuat harapan seperti itu. Sial. Itu hanya akan membuat kenangan menyakitkan di hidupnya. Jika ia tau Luhan pergi secepat itu, iya tak akan pernah mau membuat janji konyol semacam itu. Sialan.

.

.

_"Aku pulang." Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Tak lama datang Luhan yang sedang memakai apron._

_"Hyung sudah pulang?" tanyanya bingung. Tak biasanya Luhan pulang lebih awal._

_"Kelas tiga di kasih waktu jam belajar di rumah lebih lama, jadi tadi kami hanya sekolah sampai jam 11. Lagian aku dapat dispen karena menang olimpiade kemarin. Hehe..." Jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia melempar tas sekolahnya sembarangan. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka._

_Luhan mengerang pelan. "S-Sehun-ah..."_

_Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Memungut bibir mungil itu lebih dalam. Menyesapi setiap inchi rasa manis dari bibir favoritenya itu. Bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya._

_Tak lama, tercium bau aneh di sekitar mereka. Mau tak mau Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka. Kemudian menatap dalam rumah mereka aneh. Sementara Luhan masih mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya._

_"Seperti bau gosong.." gumamnya._

_Dan saat itu Luhan baru sadar._

_"MASAKANKU!"_

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur tanpa ia sadari. Semakin deras seiring waktu berputar. Tangannya tergerak meraba bibirnya. Mencoba kembali merasakan sentuhan yang sama seperti bibir Luhan setahun lalu. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya mabuk akan rasanya.

Tapi sudah tak terasa lagi. Sudah tak ada.

.

.

_Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini tertunduk di depannya dengan kesal. Jam rumah mereka telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Luhan baru saja pulang. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya sendiri pulang selarut ini. Dan lagi sudah dalam sebulan ini ia terus melakukannya. Siapa yang tak curiga._

_"Kau dari mana saja, Xi Luhan?" ujar Sehun, dan Luhan tau kini Sehun benar-benar murka sekarang. Terdengar jelas dengan intonasi yang tak pernah ia lontarkan sebelumnya. Tak pernah sedingin ini._

_"...Sekolah.." jawabnya dengan suara kecil._

_"Pembohong." Sehun berujar dengan nada lebih dingin. Membuat Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga._

_"T-tidak! I-itu benar!"_

_"Jika benar, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Berselingkuh, huh?"_

_"Tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh.."_

_"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya. Membuat badan Luhan bergetar hebat._

_"A-aku tak bisa mengatakannya.."_

_"BAIK! URUSI DIRIMU SENDIRI!" dan Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja di rumah mereka. Meninggalkan Luhan yang perlahan mulai terisak._

_"Maaf.. Sehun... Belum saatnya.."_

Setelah beberapa hari, Sehun akhirnya kembali pulang dan langsung menemukan Luhan yang tertidur di meja makan mereka dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Membuat Sehun panik bukan main dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

_"Aku pulang."_

_"….."_

_"Lu? Maaf aku baru pulang. Aku tidak sadar kalau hari sudah malam." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dan tak menemukan seseorang disana. Dan juga dapurnya sangat kacau. Seperti telah di serang ribuan badak yang sedang mengamuk._

_"Luhan?!"_

_"AKH!" suara teriakan Luhan terdengar dari arah kamar mereka. Membuat Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka._

_Brak!_

_Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Terlihat Luhan yang tengah berlutut di depan seorang pria berbadan besar dengan lengan kanannya yang mengalami pendarahan hebat. Luhan terihat sedang menahan rasa sakit dari luka tersebut. Terbukti dengan tangan kirinya yang mencengkram bahu kanannya kuat._

_"Luhan hyung!"_

_"SEHUN! PERGI! DIA ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAMU!"_

_"..."_

_"Oh.. begitu.. Jadi, anak dari orang sialan sudah pulang rupanya..." Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Sehun. "... Selamat datang kembali, Oh Sehun.." Menendang tubuh kurus Luhan secara sembarang. Membuat badan kecil Luhan membentur dinding kamar._

_"ARGH!"_

_"LUHAN!"_

_"MATI KAU BOCAH!" _

_JLEB_

_Seketika kedua bola mata Sehun membulat. Di depannya, Luhan berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap dari balik punggungnya. Menembus perutnya._

_Luhan melindunginya?_

_"Larilah, Sehun..." kemudian Luhan jatuh begitu saja. Membuat Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu._

_Sehun mencabut pisau yang menancap pada Luhan. Kemudian membaringkan Luhan perlahan. Tak kurang lima detik ia langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki tua itu, sambil mengangkat pisau tersebut tinggi-tinggi._

_"MATI KAU, BRENGSEK!"_

_._

_"S-Sehunnie.. Hiduplah dengan baik.. J-jangan lupa makan... K-kau s-sudah ku ajari cara memasak , bukan? Ukhuk..."_

_"HYUNG!"_

_"Mungkin…sebentar lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu...ukhuk.. aku minta maaf karena melanggar janjiku sendiri..."_

_"..."_

_"... Tapi... Ingatlah..."_

_"...Hyung?"_

_"...Aku..selalu…"_

_"..."_

_"….Bersamamu..."_

_"LUHAN HYUUUNGG!"_

Sial.

"KENAPA TAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG BISA AKU LINDUNGI!"

.

.

Sehun memandang gelas transparan di depannya dengan kosong. Mata merahnya menatap air bening itu dalam diam. Dengan sangat sendu. Seolah-olah ia tengah meminta belas kasihan dari air tersebut. Walaupun pada kenyataannya hampir seperti itu.

Jujur. dari dulu Sehun ingin sekali hidup seperti air dan gelas. Air bening yang bersih dengan gelas kokoh yang menjaganya. Ia ingin sekali menjadi gelas tersebut hanya untuk melindungi airnya, Luhannya. Tapi, ia baru sadar. Selama apapun gelas menjaga sang air, maupun gelas dan airnya akan mejadi kotor. Menjadi rapuh dan beracun. Yang pada akhirnya hanya akan meracuni setiap benda yang berada di dekatnya.

Tidak. Bukannya ia menyalahkan Luhan, tapi memang benar adanya. Ketika ia pergi, hal itu membuat banyak sakit untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, kerabatnya. Tentu saja. Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Hanya racauan anehnya saja. Tak usah di pedulikan.

_Ting tong.._

Bel rumahnya yang sudah lama tak di pakai akhirnya kembali berteriak. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap jam yang tertera di atas kulkas. Menatapnya sedikit bingung. Ini bahkan bau jam 8 pagi dan lagi hari minggu. Ah, biarlah.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berjalan menuju pintu dengan lemas. Agak gontai karena telah menangis dari empat jam yang lalu. Kemudian membukanya dengan malas. Tak lama, kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Aku kembali... Sehunnie..."

Prolog

‾

"Hei.. kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu? Kau tak suka ya kalau aku kembali?" Luhan merenggut ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yangtidak berubah sejak kedatangannya setengah jam yang lalu. Menatapnya antara bingung, aneh, dan tidak percaya.

Tentu saja Xi Luhan! Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh jika orang yang telah meninggal kembali hidup! Ini bukan sebuah cerita horor!

"..Tidak..hanya saja.. bagaimana—" ujar Sehun _speechless_. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat betapa konyolnya wajah seorang Oh Sehun sekarang.

"Tahun tetap berjalan dengan semestinya. Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

Luhan tertawa pelan, "baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan."

"Ingat saat selama sebulan aku pulang sangat larut?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar sedang berada di sekolah.. Aku sedang membuat sesuatu dalam laboratorium sekolah dan itu pekerjaan yang sangat menguras tenaga juga membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"... Apa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Sebuah mesin waktu."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Yeah, mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang mustahil, tapi aku melakukannya dan pergi ke masa depan. Tepatnya dua tahun kemudian."

"..."

"Saat itu aku menemukanmu juga temanmu yang sedang bertengkar. Dan aku terkejut bukan main mendengar topiknya adalah kematianku.." Sehun tersentak. Ia ingat saat dimana Chanyeol menghajarnya karena ia selalu depresi setelah kematian Luhan.

"Makanya setelah itu aku berusaha menyempurnakan alatku. Dan pergi ke dunia ini. Saat ini." Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang tercengang dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Untuk kembali kepadamu."

Seketika Sehun merasa orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan erat. Sambil mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada tuhan yang telah mengembalikan malaikatnya.

Sekarang ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain merebut Xi Luhan dari dekapan seorang Oh Sehun.

Tidak akan!

Sehun menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sekarang Kau milikku."

.

.

END

Yosh! Saya balik bawa ff Hunhan~ hope you like it :)

Sebentar lagi saya mau hiatus(padahal author baru-_-) karena ujian nasional yang akan saya hadapi. Pengennya sebelum benar-benar hiatus, nge-post 1 ff lagi, tp gak tau pair yang mana.

Kira-kira minna-san mau pair siapa?

Kaisoo lagi atau Chanbaek? Atau pair lain?

Silahkan pilih dengan review di kolom bawah ini yaa~

Mau kritik atau saran juga boleh.

Jeongmal kamsahabnida~


End file.
